La Sobreviviente
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: Todo el mundo se ha empeñado en mantener a Ginny a salvo. Sin embargo la joven peliroja tiene sus propios planes y los va a llevar a cabo aunque rompa el corazon de su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**La Sobreviviente**

El sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos era lo unico que se podia escuchar en la mesa. Nunca, en el tiempo que Harry Potter conoce a los Weasleys habia estado en una cena tan callada. Generalmente esa era la hora en que el resto de la familia se ponia al tanto de lo que habia pasado entre ellos durante el dia. Hoy sin embargo, era otra historia.

Apenas habian regresado de Howgarts. Un mes antes de lo que normal mente es el fin de año. La muerte de Dumbledor los habia dejado a todos al borde de la tristesa. Bill aun no se habia recuperado del todo, por lo que no estaba presente en la mesa y como si las cosas no estuvieran demaciado tensas, Ron y Harry habian anunciado que se irian, junto con Hermione, luego de la boda de Bill y Fleur para terminar algo que habia sido empesado por Dumbledor.

La discucion que siguio el anuncio Harry estaba seguro jamas lo olvidaria. La Sra. Weasley, lloro, grito y les rogo que no se fueran. Pero al ver que no tenia realmente el poder de hacerlos quedar ya que para entonces ellos serian mayor de edad, tuvo que ceder. Lo que a Harry nunca se le olvidaria es, que ella culpo a todo el mundo por esto, desde Dumbledor hasta el mismo Ron, pero jamas menciono su nombre expecto al decir que perderia a dos se sus hijos. Si hubiera sido otra sircusntancia, el ser tratado como un niño lo hubiera puesto a saltar la pared. Ahora sin embargo el darse cuenta de lo que realmente ella quiso decir, le ocaciono una sensacion totalmente alienigena. Sencillamente se sintio complacido.

Mirando al rededor de la mesa pudo ver que todos estaban mas o menos con el mismo rostro triste y preocupado. Todos temiendo ser los primeros en romper el hielo por miedo a decir algo que pudiera molestar o incomodar a los demas. Incluso Fred y George estaban callados. Aunque claro, nada en la vida dura para siempre. El cielencio siendo una de ellas.

- mama - dijo Ginny suavemente aunque oida por toda la mesa.

- olvidalo Ginevra. Ya hablamos de esto. La respuesta es no. - respondio su madre un poco mas fuerte de lo que intento.

- de echo hiba a pedirte que me pasaras la ensalada. - dijo levantandose un poco y tomandola ella misma. Ha! pero Ginny ya estaba molesta como para dejar el tema quieto - y por que no? Acaso soy una completa inutil que no se puede defender?

Molly respiro profundo antes de responderle a su unica hija - no se trata de eso. Pero es muy peligroso. Ademas, aunque yo dijera que si, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Eres menor de edad. No te van a aceptar.

- Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

-Talves. pero aun asi, la respuesta es no.

- por que? acaso es Ron mejor que yo? o Fred y George? como es que a ellos si les permites pelear y a mi no?

- ya hemos hablado de esto. mejor deja el tema antes de que te castigue.

Desde el momento que Ginny empeso hablar el resto de los ocupantes de la mesa comensaron a comer mas rapido. No era secreto la conversacion que se estaba acercando. Mucho menos como iba a terminar. Si las discuciones entre Hermione y Ron eran malas, con 10 minutos de haber llegado a la Madriguerra Harry se dio cuenta que las discuciones entre Ginny y su madre eran peor.

- madre...

- Ginevra,basta - tomandola por sorpresa fue su padre quien hablo. - tu madre tiene rason asi que ya para.

Quisa fue el tono frio pero firme que uso. O tal ves el echo de que el siempre la habia defendido. Pero escucharlo hablarle asi hiso que efectivamente se callara. La mirada que le dio a los que estaban sentados sobre la mesa, fue una que la mayoria no habia visto en por lo menos 4 años. Una mirada que aun a sos padres los hizo recordarse que ella ya, no era una niña.

- como quieran. Solo espero que nunca se arepientan de esto. - dijo con un tono frio que sono ajeno hasta en sus propios oidos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N:

disclaimer: espero no decepcionarlos pero estos personajes no me pertenecen. Se lo feliz que les hubiera echo que yo fuera la dueña pero pues... todo pertenece a Rowling, Warner bros, y su casa editorial!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter hacia su camino hacia la cocina cuando paso junto a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny. No la habia visto desde la comida. Cuando luego de una conversacion con sus padres se levantara y dejara a los demas en medio de la cena. Nadie le habia visto desde entonces.

La casa estaba relativamente callada. Apesar de ser apenas pasada la media noche. Fred y George se fueron de regreso a su apartamento minutos luego del incidente con Ginny. Charlie quien habia regresado de Rumania para estar en la boda de Bill, se retiro al cuarto que una vez ocupo Percy, y Ron... bueno el estaba "durmiendo" pero Harry sabia que en realidad estaba enviado Pig a donde Hermione, quien estaba con sus padres hasta el dia de la boda.

Harry se estaba quedando nuevamente en el cuarto que una ves fuera de Fred y George. En el segundo piso de la casa. Por eso mas que por nada fue una sorpresa en contrarse frente al cuarto de Ginny cuando intentaba ir ala cocina, ya que el cuarto de esta estaba dos pisos mas arriba.

Tomando un golpe de aire y llamando a ese historico "valor Gryffindor" toco a la puerta. Sin embargo entre sin esperar una respuesta.

- Que haces aqui? - le pregunto una vos desde la ventana.

- Queria saber como estabas. - cierto no era la verdad. Pero no podia decirle que no tenia idea de que o como habia llegado hasta su puerta. Tomando un paso hacia delante decidio mirar alrededor. Realmente nunca habia estado aqui. Pero el cuarto de Ginny le recordo de alguna forma a su cuarto en Privet Drive. No es que fuera pequeño, por que no lo era. Si no el echo de que carecia de vida. Aparte de la cama y la coqueta el unico pedaso de enmovilaria que habia era una pequeña mesa y un estante de libros. No habian fotos o trofeos o posters. Es como si ella fuera solo un visitante mas. - Donde estan tus cosas?

- En mi baul. Que quieres?

- Saber como estas.

- Estoy bien. Ya te puedes ir.

Tal ves en otra ocacion sus palabras lo hubieran echo sentirse molesto. Despues de todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos, que le hablara asi... pero no eran sus palabras si no mas bien la forma en que lo dijo que rompio su corazon. Es como si de repente hubiera perdido todas sus fuersas. Su alegria contagiosa, la alegria que lo atrajo en primer lugar ya no esta.

- Gin...

- No me digas asi quieres? Ya sabes que estoy bien ahora vete.

Ella estaba sentada al borde la ventana. Su cabello estaba suelto y caia sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura. Tenia puesto una camisilla sin mangas que decia: " El mejor buscador no atrapa la snitch atrapa mi corazon" con unos boxers que estaban decorados con ironicamente snitchs. La luz de la luna estaba reflejada en sus ojos. Y con otro golpe a su corazon, se dio cuenta que era lo unico que brillaba, por que la luz que una ves estuvo ahi tambien estaba ausente.

- Nunca quise lastimarte. - dijo en vos baja y avergonsado de si mismo. Era verdad. Cuando termino su relacion horas antes con ella lo hizo por que no queria verla lastimada. Por que la idea de perderla era demaciado para el. Sencillamente no podia. - Espero que algun dia me perdones.

Ginny suspiro y lo miro a los ojos.

- Yo entiendo por que decidiste terminar con migo. No te preocupes por eso.

- No me gusta verte asi.

- No te preocupes. No estoy asi por que me dejaste. - dijo tomando el mismo tono que uso con su madre. luego volvio a suspirar y hablar casi en un susuro. - Almenos no es toda la rason.

- Que es lo que pasa? Que te tiene asi? Hay algo que pueda hacer? - pregunto honestamente preocupado.

- Dejame ir con tigo. Dejame pelear a tu lado. Dejame ayudarte hacer lo que tienes que hacer. A destruirlo.

- No me pidas eso Ginny. Sabes que no puedes venir. Es muy peligroso.

- Yo puedo cuidarme. No soy una inutil, ya he peleada mortifagos antes. Demonios incluso lo enfrente a el!

- Y casi te mata! - le grito Harry - Si yo no hubiera llegado hubieras muerto!

En realidad lo ultimo que Harry queria era lastimarla. Pero la mencion de lo que paso en su segundo año fue suficiente para enviarlo al borde de lo poco que le queda. desde que se levanto en la mañana la unica imagen que a corrido su mente es la de ella 4 años atras tirada en el suelo de la camara de los secretos. Mas fria de lo que es saludable y con su vida escuriendosele entre las manos sin poder hacer nada. El miedo a repetir algo asi fue lo que ocaciono que se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que era para ella - para ambos- estar juntos.

- Ya no tengo 11 años. - respondio con un tono firme pero sin ninguna emocion - Y si mal no recuerdo es un echo que tenias presente hasta ayer.

- Si, bueno, el tampoco tiene 17 año todavia. - protesto totalmente ignorando su otro comentario. - El caso es, que te vas a quedar aqui. Donde estas a salvo.

Ginny lo miro por varios segundos y adoptando la misma mirada que uso momentos antes de dejar la mesa respondio :

- Entonces espero que jamas te arepientas.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginevra Molly Weasley alguna ves fue una niña como cualquier otra. Romantica hasta los huesos. Llena de sueños y cuentos de adas. Esperando que un dia su principe azul ( con pelo negro, ojos claros, y una sonrisa encantadora) llegara a rescatarla de su torre, custodiada por un dragon. Se irian a recorrer el mundo. Luego se enamorarian, se casarian tendrian 100 hijos y serian felices para siempre.

En alguna forma, si cumplio sus fantacias. En lugar de una torre fue una camara. En lugar de un dragon habia un vacilisco. Y bueno en lugar de un principe habia un mago. De echo, habian dos y a estas alturas le cuesta saber cual de los dos, fue quien le salvo y quien la destruyo. En una forma ambos la salvaron, y en una forma muy similar ambos tambien la destruyeron.

Su edad biologica a esta epoca no da fe de sus experiencias. Para bien o para mal tuvo que crecer. Madurar en ves de quedarse en un mundo color de rosa. Donde siempre hay un principe y el bien siempre vense al mal. Ella sabe ahora que eso no es verdad. Que hay una gran posibilidad que el mal prevalesca en medio de la guerra. Pero sobre todo sabe, que ella no nesesita a un principe que venga a salvarla. Ella puede salvarse sola.

A sus 15 años, nadie puede acusarla de estupida. Dos veces se entrego a quien creyo que fue su principe. Y dos veces casi pierde su ser. Mientras el primero ( pelo negro, ojos negros y una sonrisa encantaroda) le ofrecio la salvacion emocional para luego atacarla fisicamente. El segundo ( pelo negro, ojos verdes, y una sonrisa encantadora! ves los parecido entre ellos y sus principe azul?) le salvo la vida para luego destruir sus sentimientos. Un dicho muy popular es "a la tercera va la vencida" y ella lo toma muy en serio. Esta ves no va a esperar por su principe. Para sanar su alma, y mantenerse con vida en medio de toda la guerra, esta dispuesta hacer lo posible. Aunque signifique hacerlo sola.

La boda de su hermano fue hermosa. Y apesar de que los dias presentes a esta fueron muy dificiles y frios entre ella y el resto de los ocupantes de la Madriguera, esa noche se permitio estar en paz con ellos. Bailo con su padre. Beso a su madre y a sus hermanos. Incluso bailo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry. En el fondo ella sabia que esa noche era todo lo que tenian juntos. Que llegada la madrugada ya nada seria igual. Pero esta ves, estaba lista para el cambio.

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a irse a terminar la mision puesta sobre ellos la noche que Dumbledor murio. Dos dias despues de la boda. Eso fue lo que su madre les pido. Dos dias mas de tenerlos antes de verlos ir a lo que bien podria ser su muerte, y no anda siendo dramatica. Le guste al mundo o no, ellos estaban en guerra. Dos dias mas y todo cambiaria de seguro... lamentablemente Ginny no podia esperar dos dias mas. Solo esperaba nunca arepentirse.


	4. Chapter 4

- Hermione, cariño podrias despertar a Ginny? El desayuno se le va a enfriar.

- Ginny no esta en su cuarto Sra. Weasley. – dijo Hermione un poco dormida aun. Despues de todo habia pasado casi toda la noche bailando con Ron en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

- Alomejor esta en el jardin – repondio Charlie desde su lugar en la mesa.

- Por Merlin!! Pero que hizo esta niña ahora? – grito la Sra. Weasley exasperada. – Arthur! Arthur!! Ven pronto!

Como uno todos los habitantes de la Madriguera que se encontraban en la cocina miraron a donde la vista de la Sra. Weasley se encontraba.

El reloj de la Madriguera aunque inutil cuando se busca la hora es bastante informativo en otros aspectos. En lugar de 2 manecillas tiene 10 ( Fleur siendo una nueva adicion) con fotos de los miembros de la familia. Y en lugar de la hora tiene nombre de lugares o actividades. Mientras la mayoria de las manecillas apuntaban a "peligro mortal" la de Ginny decia " viajando".

- Que paso? Por que gritan? – pregunto Harry sentandose en la mesa.

- Ginny desaparecio. – dijo Hermione poniendose en pie.

- Como que desaparecio? – pero Hermione ya estaba fuera de la cocina.

Ginny era la mejor amiga de Hermione. Si alguien la conocia era esta ultima. Ella sabia que jamas podria irse sin dejar una nota, una carta o algo. Amenos que no se halla ido por que quiso si no por que se la llevaron.

No pienses en eso se dijo a si misma entrando al cuarto. Y alli sobre la cama habia un sobre con la familiar escritura de Ginny. Bajo las escaleras a una velocidad que podria a la Zaeta de fuego en verguenza agarrando la carta como si fuera sumas preciada posesion.

– encontre esto en su cama. De seguro no la vi antes por que estaba media dormida.

La Sra. Weasley no perdio mas tiempo y le arebato la carta de las manos. Luego de leer la carta comenso a llorar y se la dio a su esposo. De uno en uno se paso la carta. Dejando a su ves rostros y reacciones muy parecidas. Aunque no todos lloraron, la preocupacion y la tristeza era colectiva. Finalmente Harry tomo la carta entre sus manos.

_Querida familia:_

_Si estan leyendo esto, sepan que jamas fue mi intencion preocuparlos. Que hasta ahora estoy bien y planeo quedarme asi. Por favor no intenten buscarme por que no me van a encontrar._

_Durante los ultimos dias trate de hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos por hacerlos ver que ya no soy una niña. Que esta en mi Guerra tambien. Que no es un juego si no una nesesidad de pelear. Pero mis intentos fueron en vano. Quiero que sepan que no los culpo por la decicion que tome. Que si me fui no es su culpa. Simplemente tenia que hacerlo._

_Despues de mi experiencia con Tom muchas cosas cambiaron dentro de mi. perdi mi inocencia. Y por un lapso de tiempo me perdi yo misma. Todos me dijeron que olvidara lo que paso. Que borrara las malas experiencias y aprendiera de esto. Una cosa no coincide con la otra. Como voy a aprender de algo que no me acuerdo? Bueno el caso es que simplemente no puedo olvidar lo que paso._

_He intentado creecer desde entonces. No me quedo mas remedio que madurar. Pero parte de mi sigue siendo una niña perdida y asustada. Una parte de mi reclama que aga algo. No hay nada mas que me gustaria, que dejar la experiencia atras y seguir con mi vida. Pero no puedo._

_Por eso nesesito pelear ahora. Se que la parte de mi que perdi jamas la voy a recuperar. Y si soy sincera tal ves ni lo quiera. No estoy hacienda esto para salvar mi pasado. Se y entiendo que este no se puede cambiar. Ago esto para evitar que otras personas pasen por lo mismo que yo. Sobre todo ago esto para asegurar que en un futuro pueda ser feliz sin la sombra de lo que fui o de lo que paso. Nesesito sanar._

_No se preocupen por mi. No soy tan tonta como para pensar que puedo hacer algun tipo de daño a Tom directamente. Pero se que contra sus mortifagos puedo pelear. _

_Nesesito hacer esto. Por que cada dia que me quedaba en la Madriguera. Donde estaba "segura" me estaba perdiendo nuevamente. No puedo permiterme eso. No es justo ni para mi, ni para ustedes._

_He sobrevivido mas de una batalla. Pero todos sabemos que mas de una vendran. Y cuando llegue la batalla final espero poder estar nuevamente con ustedes. Pelear con ustedes. Si no llego a ella, sepan que los amo y que almenos logre irme en paz con migo misma._

_Ustedes son una parte importante en mi vida. Y no hay nada mas que me gustaria que poder verlos a todos una ves esto termine. Que seamos sobrevivientes de un echo tan triste. Pero sobre todo que podamos vivir en un mundo de paz._

_Espero en Dios que los guarde. Y sepan que los amo con todo lo que soy. Sepan que jamas los olvidare. Y que soy quien soy por ustedes._

_Cuidense, los amo._

_Ginevra._


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogo**

No hay nada glorioso en una Guerra. Nada noble. Lo unico que dejan es destruccion. Muerte, dolor. Talvez lo peor no es para aquellos quienes mueren. Si no para aquellos que se quedan aqui una ves todo termina. Que tienen que limpiar el reguero. Reponerse de sus consecuencias. El peor trato del asunto, se lo llevan los sobrevivientes.

Esta Guerra especialmente tomo mas tiempo del que el hubiera imaginado. Hubiera querido. Durante los ultimos 6 años de su vida, ha visto mas muertes de las que alguien deberia ver en toda su vida. Lloro perdidas de amigos y hasta familiaras. No fue facil llegar a donde esta. A su corta edad ha sufrido mas que suficiente.

6 años han pasado desde que hablo por ultima ves con la mujer que sigue siendo dueña de su corazon. En 6 años le vio una que otra ves dentro de una batalla. Pero jamas llego hablar con ella. Quien hubiera pensado que llagaria tan lejos…

Los primeros meses despues de su desaparicion fueron dificiles. Noticia tras noticias llegaban sobre la solitaria figura que estaba casando uno a uno los mortifagos. Nadie sabia quien era o como lo hacia pero tenia que tener contacto con alguien del circulo mas cercano del Sr. tenebroso.

Cazar los horcruxes no fue tarea facil para Harry cuando lo unico que queria hacer era buscar a Ginny y acegurarse que estuviera bien. Pero en el fondo sabia que tenia que dejarla ser. Despues de leer la carta que dejo se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo. De como le dolio que se negara a llevarla con el. Y en mas de una ocacion rezo por tener un gira tiempo y cambiar su decicion. Almenos asi podria saber que ella estaba bien. Podia vigilarla. Cuidarla…

Luego de encontrar y destruir casi todos los horcruxes Harry, Ron y Hermione se unieron de lleno a la guerra. Una ves alli se dieron cuenta que Ginny estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo que la orden.

Aunque ellos no lo sabian, Ginny no trabajo sola. Cierto ella era quien ejecutava el trabajo. Pero fue por un milagro que consiguio la ayuda de Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy. Sin la informacion que ellos le probeyeron a ella, hubiera sido imposible el triunfo de su mision. Harry, Ron y Hermione, podran haberse adjudicado el triunfo sobre Tom Riddle. Pero fueron Ginny, Severus y Draco quienes destruyeron su ejercito.

Y ahora 6 años mas tarde se encuentran nuevamente. Ambos en la enfermeria de Howgarts. Apenas 17 horas despues de la ultima batalla. Por primera ves desde la boda de Bill y Fleur se atreven a mirarse a los ojos.

- Como has estado? – pregunto Harry algo nervioso. A sus 23 años, estando mas guapo que nunca, la sola idea de hablar con ella le ocaciona perder su valor.

- Bien y tu?

- Bien…Quieres caminar?

- Claro.

Ambos caminaron lado a lado hacia el lago negro. Cientos de memorias recorieron sus mentes hacienda aun mas imposible hablarse.

- Me da gusto verte de nuevo. Tenia miedo de no hacerlo – dijo Ginny la sinceridad en su voz palpable.

- Lo mismo digo… Ginny estos años me han echo pensar y… hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Aja….

- Lo siento. No me di cuenta de todo lo que significaba para ti pelear en todo esto. Quise mantenerte segura y no me di cuenta que te estaba hacienda lo mismo que Dumbledor me hiso en mi 5 año…. Podras perdonarme?

- Yo nunca te guarde rancor. Ni a ti ni a mi familia. No hay nada que perdonar. Supongo que yo en tu lugar hubiera actuado igual.

Ginny le sonrio y Harry no supo como contestar o que mas decir. Habia un tema que queria discutir. Pero ya habia pasado tanto tiempo que no estaba seguro que tuviera caso. Rumores habian que entre ella y Malfoy habia algo y entre todas las cosas que Harry estaba dispuesto soportar, rechazo no era una de ellas.

- Harry? Estas bien? – pregunto timida. Apesar de tantos años aun podia leerlo como a un libro.

- Si. Como esta Malfoy?

- Bien supongo. – dijo un poco distraida. – Me imagino que ahora debe de estar con Pansy y su hijo.

- Malfoy tiene un hijo?

- Obvio. Por el fue que decicio ayudarme. Me daba informacion acambio de que mantuviera a Pansy y a su hijo a salvo.

- Ohh.

Sinlencio. Quien pudiera pensar que el silencio molestara tanto?

- Harry?

- Si?

- Nunca fui una damisela en peligro. No nesesite del gran Harry Potter, el- niño- que – vivo para que me protegiera. La unica razon por la que estuve con tigo fue por que queria. Por que **te **queria._-_ Harry solo asintio con la cabeza sin saber a donde ella iba – solo queria decirte que nunca ha habiado nadie mas para mi. Nunca lo habra

Y con eso lo beso. Igual que el primer beso que tuvieron ninguno de los dos estuvo seguro cuanto duro. Talves un par de segundos o un par de años. Daba igual. Ese beso fue la conversacion que tanto miedo les daba tener. Lo que les hacia falta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los dias se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Las cosas aun no estaban totalmente en calma en el mundo magico. Pero por primera ves en mas de una decada dos jovenes adultos se encontraban en paz. Por primera ves en mas del tiempo que podian recordar podian despertarse con una ilucion. Sabiendo que nada malo puede pasar que ellos no puedan manejar. Por primera ves en años tenian el control de sus vidas.

- Cuando esten listos! – grito Ron desde su escoba. Hermione montada detras del agarandolo fuerte.

- Mas listos de lo que estamos no vamos a estar. – respondio Harry riendo.

- Entonces "a la luna y mas alla!!"- dijo Ron.

- Es " al infinito y mas alla" – le corigio Hermione.

- Lo que sea vamonos! – dijo Ginny montandose en su propia escoba y emprendiendo el vuelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellos estan conciente que la vida no es facil. Perdieron casi toda su adolenciancia en la guerra y son tal vez de los pocos que han podido encontrar felicidad a tampoco tiempo de esta. Especialmente Ginny. Ella sabe que el principe azul no existe. Y esta mas que conforme con su guerrero. No nesesita estar detras de su escoba, por que sabe que ella puede volar a su lado.


End file.
